


No More Songs

by ThisIsMyDecline



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, It’s been a long time, Kiss on the Cheek, Little Bird is all grown up, Protective Sandor Clegane, Sandor being sweet, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sort of marriage proposal, Sweet, Talking, Tenderness, The Hound and Little Bird, The Lady of Winterfell, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, game of thrones season 8, sansan, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyDecline/pseuds/ThisIsMyDecline
Summary: ((GoT Season 8 AU))The last time he saw her, she was the pretty Northern girl who dreamed of knights and fair maidens. But now he’s sitting before the Lady of Winterfell.





	No More Songs

**Author's Note:**

> WHAAAAAAT? I’ve deviated from Hannigram?? GASP! Well I’ve thought about doing more Sansan and stuff from other fandoms, but I’ll DEFINITELY be doing more Hannigram, so keep your eyes peeled ❤️❤️❤️. Ugh this one took forever and it’s probably a mess, but I hope you like it *throws it and runs away screaming*

Word quickly spread about Daenerys Targaryen coming to Winterfell. Sansa was curious about her, and her dragons, but her curiosity changed as soon as she saw him.

His scarred face haunted her dreams at night for years, the same with his voice. She remembers his awful manners and horrid attitude, yet he never deceived her with sweet words or smiles. Sansa came to love this about him, for he was always himself with her. And she rejected him.

_I’ll be safe here. Stannis won’t hurt me._

And she could tell as soon as he laid eyes on her, his little bird a grown woman, that he hadn’t forgotten her.

_~~|~~ _

At one point during the day, Sansa sent Podrick to bring The Hound to her room. She stood by the window when he returned with him, and kept her gaze ahead when she said “Thank you, Podrick.”

When the door closed, she could hear him move. A large man like him can never be quiet. “So the little bird is all grown up now.”

“Yes. Please, sit.”

“Where? I’m a big fucker, girl, I might break somethin’.”

She smiled at his rudeness, but didn’t let him see it. “Still no manners, I see. Just sit on the bed, I don’t care.”

The Hound looked up at her but nodded and sat down on the edge of her bed. The bed sank under his weight, but it would hold. Silence lasted but a few moments before he spoke. “Sansa Stark. The Lady of Winterfell. It’s hard to imagine, but it suits you.”

”I have a kingdom on my shoulders, the dead are coming for us, and-” she stopped when a tear roll down her cheek. “I’m not my father.”

”He would be proud of you.”

_Would he?_

Sandor has changed so much since they last saw each other. He’s not drunk, he’s calm, and the ugly reminders of his brother’s cruelty have gotten much better with time. Leaving King’s Landing must have been the best thing to ever happen to him. “It’s not polite to stare, _My Lady._ ”

Sansa blinked and saw he was smiling at her. He only smiled at her once in all the time they knew each other; when Cersei sent him after her. The wolf looked away and muttered “Forgive me. You came with Jon?”

“Aye. Him, The Dragon Queen, the Dwarf, but you already know that..A big storms comin’, little bird. The dead took one of her dragons.”

Sansa nodded. “I heard...What is she like?”

Confused, the giant blinked and said “You met her.”

“Yes, I met her briefly, and will have a proper meeting with her once she’s had time to settle. I know what she looks like and I know of her travels. And now my brother has bent the knee to her, I would like to find out what she’s really like.”

Sandor scratched his beard and said “From what I saw, she’s a tough one. With or without those damn things...Could see it in her eyes, she’ll take what’s hers.”

“With fire and blood.”

“Aye.” He peeked up at the redhead through his lashes and studied her. She wasn’t the same girl he met years ago. He always thought she was beautiful, though like other women, she could hardly stand to look at him. But despite all that, she wasn’t like the rest. Sweet and kind, far beyond the courtesy horseshit.

All he wanted to do was open her eyes. A sweet thing who dreamt of shit from the poems, he knew she would be thrown to the lions in a heartbeat. And judging by the way she looks now, though more beautiful than the last time he saw her, they did just that.

“May I still call you little bird? Or should I refer to you as _‘My Lady’_ or _‘Lady Stark?’_ ”

The wolf studied him for a moment before looking down. “Little bird is fine, thank you...Courtesies are clearly not for you, why start now?”

Sandor nodded and cleared his throat. “Heard you were married.”

“Yes. Twice, actually.”

The giant sat up straighter, frowning. “Twice?”

“Yes. Once to Lord Tyrion, the Dwarf, and once to Ramsay Bolton.”

He can’t recall the Bolton’s, nor does he care about them. But _Tyrion Lannister?_ He clenched his massive hands into fists, and the little bird noticed this. “Don’t be angry with Lord Tyrion, we both didn’t want it. He didn’t touch me and clearly our marriage was over after I fled King’s Landing.”

Sandor felt a tiny part of himself relax until he asked “And this Ramsay Bolton?” Though the rest of her face was emotionless, her eyes couldn’t lie. Nodding, he went to stand up, ready to ram his foot up Ramsay Bolton’s ass.

“He’s dead, Sandor.”

He stopped and looked at her, and she blinked. “I saw to that myself.”

This time, she wasn’t lying. Sandor hasn’t been this proud of someone since his time with Arya. He smiled and sat back down. “Good girl. Knew you had more fire in you. A shame I wasn’t there to see it.”

The wolf smiled “And it’s a shame Lord Bolton’s gone. I would love to see what you would do to him.”

”Oh I would do plenty. How did you do it? Poison?”

Sansa smiled and for an instant, he saw the sweet girl trapped in the lions den. “I simply taught him it’s wrong to starve your pets, and fed the poor things, myself.”

Sandor threw his head back and laughed, and Sansa couldn’t help but join him. When their laughter died down, his mind played a few choice scenarios on what her former husband must have done to her. His smile slowly faded, and he said “I’m sorry, little bird.”

“For what?”

He gestured to her and said “Look at you. I should’ve thrown you over my shoulder and carried you down here, myself.”

The wolf took a step towards the bed and said “I should have said yes... But I doubt we would have gotten far together. It’s not often one smuggles a Stark away from the Lannisters.”

Sandor thought for a moment and nodded. “True... But I still would’ve tried if you said yes. Then you would be safe and not-” he cut himself off and cleared his throat. “Sorry. Dragons and wolves in Winterfell, what happens now, little bird?”

They stared at each other for a moment before Sansa sighed. She sat down beside him and stared ahead at the wall. The “I don’t know” came out as a whisper, and she swallowed. “I am no leader. I’m a stupid little girl who’s playing Wardeness of the North, Cersei Lannister wants our heads, the dead want us...Sometimes I dream of what would have happened if my father said no to Robert Baratheon.”

“If he said no, then you would still be the little bird who wanted a life from the poems.”

When she finally looked at him, the look in her eyes actually scared him. This was the Lady of Winterfell. He braced himself for anything, only to watch as tears filled her eyes. He hasn’t seen her this scared since he saved her from those men. And when she became a woman.

_You’re alright now, little bird, you’re alright._

_Please. Please don’t tell the queen._

Before she broke down, he gently pulled her against him, and she laid her head against his shoulder.

~~_|_ ~~

Some time had passed before her tears stopped, but he wasn’t about to rush her. When she pulled back, she wiped her face and said “Forgive me. The Lady of Winterfell shouldn’t be crying.”

“Ah that’s horseshit, girl. I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

The wolf nodded and said “I know. Thank you.” They sat in silence for a few minutes until she said “I prayed for you. Many times. While I was trapped in King’s Landing, and even now...I always wondered what became of Sandor Clegane.”

Sandor smiled a little and asked “Are you singing me one of your songs, little bird?”

“No. No more songs, not with you.”

Inside, the giants heart swelled. Just being in the same room with her, and having her so close to him, took his breath away. He missed that feeling. Though one question is bugging him. “Will you ever marry again?”

Judging by the look on her face, he now regrets asking it. “Sandor-”

“I know, but...It kills me just thinkin’ about what’s been done to you, little bird. And I won’t bother the dwarf, I’ll bend my knee, swear my life to you, but...I thought maybe this time if you got married, you would at least have a choice. And I don’t care about titles, titles are shit, I want to marry _you_. Little bird, not the Lady of Winterfell. I would be good to you, and no one will ever hurt you again-”

“I need _time_ , Sandor.” He stopped talking, and she continued. “What Lord Bolton did to me...I‘m not sure I want anything to do with marriage anymore.” Sandor nodded and looked down, but she reached over and made him look at her. “But I am not rejecting you, Sandor Clegane. Maybe some day, when this is all over, I might say yes to you.”

He nodded and froze when her soft hand gently brushed over his scarred flesh. “A little bird and her hound.” She smiled and let her hands drop. “But there are far worse things to worry about right now. You must be exhausted, I’ll have Podrick show you to your room. Get some rest.”

Sandor nodded and she surprised him again by kissing his bad cheek. The kiss left a fire on his skin, one that he’s not afraid of, and he cleared his throat. “Thank you, My Lady.” She smiled and watched him stand before calling out for Podrick.

When Podrick opened the door, he looked passed the giant, and she said “Show him to his room please, and only disturb him if it’s urgent. Or if you bring food.”

“Yes, M’Lady.”

Just before he followed, Sansa asked “Sandor?” And he stopped. Both men looked at her and she said “Lady Brienne once told me my sister Arya had been traveling with a man. She said Arya didn’t want to leave him and that he watched over her. Were you him?”

Podrick nodded and then looked up at Sandor. With a small smile, Sandor nodded and said “Aye, little bird, that was me.”

The wolf studied him for a moment before smiling. “Sleep well, Sandor Clegane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is just what I wish could happen between them when they see each other again. And one thing I don’t want to happen is having Sandor be the true Azor Ahai reborn, (cause if it’s Jaime or Jon, I just think it would be too predictable *sorry*) cause that means Sansa will be his Nissa Nissa and if he kills her, I’m gonna claw my eyes out x’( 💔💔.
> 
> Also, I think it would be best if Sansa didn’t marry anyone for a loooonng time. But aft that loooonng time, if I had to pick, I think Sandor could be good to her. Especially since he’s had time to calm down and be at peace after Arya left him for dead *but that’s just me* ❤️❤️.


End file.
